Prank Proposal
by miss atari
Summary: Naruto has the perfect Valentine's Day prank to play on everyone, but Sasuke has other things in mind when Naruto tells him the great idea. NS; Boy Love; OOC; AU.


this is totally late, but it's still valentine's day here on the east coast.

back story: i got this idea after seeing a picture that my friend shared on facebook. of course, this only applies to naruto's idea, after that motivation i just went with it for the rest of the oneshot. haha.

mentions of Sakura/Lee, Kiba/Hinata, Shikamaru/Temari, Choji/Ino. past mentions of Itachi/Naruto.

enjoy~

* * *

Valentine's Day was never his favorite day. It wasn't because of the negativity single people placed on it or because other people were too lovey dovey, but because he didn't understand the point in showing someone you love them more one day out of the year and not showing that same love on another day that didn't mean anything. Why couldn't someone spoil their lover on the third Monday of the month just because they felt like it? Why couldn't that be a holiday for the sake of being one?

Despite knowing the history behind Valentine's Day, it just didn't make sense to him.

Still, even though he was confused, that didn't stop him from attempting to get into the spirit by pulling the absolute best prank he'd ever thought of. Naruto was proud of himself for coming up with the idea, even if the internet helped motivate him. Not that he'd give the internet any credit.

Naruto, with the prank in mind, asked Sasuke to work with him so that it would go off without a hitch. Surprisingly, Sasuke agreed to accompany him without saying a word about it or telling Naruto that it wouldn't work. For the first time in his short twenty two years of life, the blond wasn't sure how to take Sasuke's immediate agreement. It frightened him, truth be told.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out to him from the hallway.

"What?" Naruto asked, throwing the bedroom door open and staring at Sasuke as if he'd grown a second head. "Don't you look spiffy."

"I like to think I look handsome, not _spiffy_." Sasuke scoffed, cutting his eyes at Naruto as he walked past him and into the living room.

"Either way, you look good." Naruto told him truthfully.

Sasuke looked at him, an eyebrow arched. It wasn't rare for Naruto to speak about his appearance, but it was rare for the blond to compliment him. That was something he stopped doing a while ago, unless he looked really good. Most days when he came home after work— after being out for the night with friends, arriving back from dinner with his brother, or just dressing nicely for the sake of doing it —Naruto had some type of sarcastic comment to offer him.

On a good day it was a simple 'wow, you're really going all out' or 'trying a little too hard to get some'. Of course he was going all out and trying hard to get some. From Naruto, that is. Other times, however, Naruto's words cut him deeply and had him wondering if the blond was jealous of someone Sasuke couldn't recall ever meeting. It wasn't a secret that Naruto could be insecure at times, especially when people told him that he wasn't good enough for Sasuke on nearly a daily basis.

Regardless, Sasuke could still feel the blood rushing to his face. He tried to hide it by turning away and grabbing his jacket, but Naruto chuckled as he walked over to him.

"Can't say thanks?" Naruto teased, following in Sasuke's shadow to put on his own jacket.

"Nope," Sasuke said, the blush creeping up his neck.

"You're welcome, anyway." Naruto laughed.

"C'mon," Sasuke instructed, reaching down to grab Naruto's hand. "The reservation we made is in thirty and t'll take at least twenty to get there, assuming the traffic isn't too bad."

"Okay. Let operation oh shit begin!" Naruto exclaimed, chuckling at the name he'd given his prank and following behind Sasuke. Naruto gave Sasuke's hand a squeeze as he turned to lock the door.

"Of course," Sasuke muttered, rolling his eyes. The dinner that Naruto planned and asked him to reserve had a totally different reason for him, but he'd never bothered to let Naruto know this. In fact, it wasn't until the blond told him about his brilliant prank that he realized what he wanted to do for Valentine's Day.

Sasuke knew that he was putting everything at stake for a second time— his emotions, his life (past, present, and future), and himself. Did he care? Yes, of course. This was a life changing event; an experience he'd never been through before. Sasuke was a nervous wreck regardless of how he appeared on the outside. It wasn't every day that he put himself out there.

**.NS.**

"Where do you think they'll seat us?" Naruto asked the raven as they entered the restaurant. "I hope we're seated in a place where I can see everything!"

"Naruto," Sasuke started, glancing back at him as he held the door open. "How do you even know that Choji is going to go along with it?"

"I got him a date with Ino for later tonight, so he better come through." Naruto said.

"That doesn't mean he's going to go through with it."

"He will. Trust me." Naruto said, grinning over at Sasuke. "I gave him everything for it, told him who to do it to, and scored him a date with his dream girl when he gets off in an hour. He's really lucky that Ino agreed to a late dinner, otherwise this probably wouldn't be happening."

"Naruto!" Choji greeted them at the host station, a wide grin on his face as he motioned for them to follow.

"Hey, man." Naruto offered, lacing his fingers with Sasuke's as he walked in front of him. He didn't miss the looks he received from some of the envious women on dates with their boyfriends or husbands. Some glared at him like he was the anti-christ and others just shook their heads, muttering to themselves about how unfair it was that the hottest bachelor had to bat for the same team.

"This good?" Choji questioned as they came to a stop in the center of the room. No matter which way he looked Naruto would be able to see each person he was pulling his prank on. "I've placed everyone else within seeing distance just like you asked."

What he didn't mention was that Sasuke had called beforehand to remind him that they wanted a center table. Choji told him that he had it covered because of Naruto, but for Sasuke that didn't mean anything. So, he told him why he was insistent on them having the table in the center of the dining room. This had Choji keeping that particular table open for them without anymore questions asked.

"Yeah! Thanks, man!" Naruto said loudly as he took his seat opposite where Sasuke was placing his jacket. "I can't wait to see everyone's faces." He added with a low chuckle.

"It's no problem." Choji told him. "Thanks for hooking me up with Ino."

"It was the least I could do," Naruto smiled up at him. "Can we go ahead and order now? I don't want to look suspicious when everyone else arrives."

"Appetizer first or just get straight to the main course?" Choji asked, looking from Naruto over to Sasuke, who was studying the wine menu.

"Appetizer," Sasuke answered. "Whatever you think sounds the best."

"Will do," Choji nodded. "Anything else?"

"Two glasses of water," the raven responded. "For now."

Naruto blinked. Sasuke ordering for them barely registered in his mind until Choji started to walk away.

"What if I didn't want water?"

"Then you can tell him when he gets back," Sasuke said. "I got water so we'd have something else to drink besides the wine."

"You ordered a bottle of wine? When?" Naruto tiled his head, confusion etched on his face.

"Of course. And, probably when you watching Sakura and Lee sit down. Maybe it was while Kiba pulled out Hinata's seat like the gentleman he's trying to be. Or, perhaps I ordered it when Temari slapped Shikamaru for being too lazy to pull her chair out." Sasuke explained, folding his hands over the table and looking at Naruto.

Sasuke honestly couldn't believe that he'd been so lucky. It had been years since they first got together, despite the one break they'd taken when they went to school on different sides of the continent. The raven didn't count that as a break-up, though. To him, they were still an item and going strong, seeing each other on holiday breaks and spending the entire summer together.

Naruto was, the first time they met in tenth grade, completely off limits. Or, so he'd thought. The blond had been in love with Sakura, his long time best friend and first crush. Sasuke hated that he'd fallen for the straight guy _again_. The only difference this time was that there had been rumors of how far Naruto was willing to go with someone— male or female —when it came to being dared or just to liven up a party. Sasuke could vividly recall hearing a particular story that made his hopes soar and his heart break at the exact same time.

Itachi, his older brother (which Naruto didn't know at the time since they were the new kids), had pushed the blonds' limits and gotten farther than anyone else. If Sasuke had listened to the rumor mill and not confronted his brother about it then he wouldn't have had the balls to actually confess to Naruto. It was because of his brother's words to him that night, after he'd angrily addressed Itachi about the situation, that he sought Naruto out and told him exactly how he felt, basically begged him for one date. Sasuke told him if he wasn't satisfied then they wouldn't try again and that he'd be happy knowing that Naruto had given him a shot.

The rest was history. It had been nearly six years since the night Sasuke found out that Itachi almost had sex with Naruto and, while that still bothered him from time to time, he still wanted to take the next step with the blond. Especially since Itachi told Sasuke that Naruto thought he was his younger brother.

"Oi, Sasuke." Naruto called out to him, breaking the raven from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Sasuke questioned, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Thank you. I mean, not just for doing this stupid prank with me." Naruto started, pausing when Choji returned with two glasses of water, their bottle of wine, and two wine glasses. When the man was out of hearing range Naruto reached across the table with one hand and took one of Sasuke's pale hands. "For everything— for taking a chance on me, for staying by my side, for... fuck, everything. I love you."

Sasuke blinked. It wasn't normal for Naruto to be so sentimental, but that wasn't to say that he didn't welcome it. Sasuke loved the tender, vulnerable side of his boyfriend. He seriously hoped that things went as planned tonight.

"I love you too." Sasuke whispered back, lifting Naruto's hand up and pressing a line of soft kisses across his knuckles.

Dark eyes captured bright blue and for a moment time seemed to stand still. They were in their own little world and the chattering of the other guests, the people that the blond had been spying on, and everything around time ceased to exist. It was just the two of them— just Naruto and Sasuke.

Only, the moment was short lived when Naruto tore his gaze away from the raven and looked over to Sakura's table, where Choji had just placed a glass of wine on the table.

"Oh shit, Sasuke!" Naruto nearly shouted, nodding towards his friend's table.

"Did he do it?" Sasuke asked, looking over at the table as Sakura's eyes widened and her hands flew up to her face. Lee, on the other hand, was staring at his pink-haired girlfriend in shock.

"He did!" Naruto laughed.

"Oh... my God!" Sakura squealed loud enough for the entire room to hear. Almost immediately all eyes focused on her and Lee as they sat staring at the ring that Choji placed in the glass of wine.

Lee looked around the dining room, taking in the faces of everyone eager to witness him propose. He visibly gulped and stood up, rubbing his sweating hands together before he slid one hand into his left pocket and pulled out a small box. Upon seeing the box, Naruto's eyebrows shot into his hair. He had no idea that Lee was actually planning on asking her to marry him.

"Well, that was unexpected." Sasuke whistled as he looked back at Naruto, who was watching the entire scene play out.

"True, but Lee's face was totally worth it when he saw the ring in the drink." Naruto let out a hushed laugh.

"I'll give you that one," Sasuke agreed.

"That's one couple down. Two more to go!" Naruto said, eyeing the other two tables as Choji brought out their drinks.

Kiba looked nearly as shocked as Lee had, and Hinata simply laughed as he fumbled with his words when he tried to explain to her that while he loved her more than life itself, he wasn't ready to make that kind of commitment. Of course, the rest of the restaurant was slightly put off by his rejection, but Hinata only smiled and told him that she wasn't either. It was during her speech that Kiba said he'd totally propose if she wanted him to, regardless of them both enjoying their relationship as it was.

Shikamaru, surprisingly, showed more emotion than he ever had before. In fact, he didn't seem shocked like the others had and he just went with the flow. He got down on one knee— after looking over at Naruto's table and raising an eyebrow —and asked her in his lazy drawl if she'd marry him. Temari, who never seemed the type to settle down, nodded with a smile playing on her lips. There was no ring for him to offer, but she informed him that she was fine with that because she wanted to pick out her own engagement ring.

"Did everything go according to your plan, Naruto?" Sasuke asked him.

"Kinda, yeah." Naruto answered, obviously disappointed in the way things played out. He'd expected more shock from his friends— expected them to not go along with his prank. Kiba and Lee were the only ones to somewhat amuse him.

"You seem upset." Sasuke acknowledged.

"It was like they knew what I was doing," Naruto sighed, frowning slightly.

"I doubt that." Sasuke said. He wouldn't tell the blond that he'd hinted around Naruto's prank the last time they'd all hung out together. It had been about a week earlier, and that had been the same time when he told them all what he was planning to do. Naruto had been out of the room, of course.

"Hey, enjoying yourselves?" Choji asked them as he walked up to their table, placed down the plate of appetizers in the middle and told them to consider what they wanted for their main course.

"Yes," Sasuke replied. He tilted his head back to look up at the man, silently telling him that it was their turn.

"Sure am." Naruto answered with a smile.

"Hey, Choji. Can we get refills?" Sasuke asked him, holding up their empty glasses.

"Yeah, gimmie one minute." Choji said as he took the glasses and left, nodding at the other tables and motioning towards the one that Naruto and Sasuke were sitting at. Naruto thankfully missed this interaction completely.

"Hey," Naruto muttered, getting Sasuke's attention.

"Hm?" Sasuke hummed.

"What are we doing after this?"

"I figured we'd go home and finish the night off in bed," Sasuke said. "Why? Do you have something else in mind?"

"Not really. I was just curious."

"Hn. I see."

Naruto nodded in response. They sat nibbling on their appetizer in silence, waiting for Choji to return with their drinks. Sasuke was steadily growing more anxious— he could feel his pulse quicken as Choji's voice grew closer. He knew that there was no turning back at this point. It was do or die, and he wasn't planning on dying. At least, not any time soon if he could help it.

Sasuke felt his heart pound against his chest and, if he didn't know any better, he would've sworn that it was trying to break free. His palms were beginning to sweat and his eyes widened just a fraction when Choji stepped next to their table. Sasuke's glass went down first. The raven could see the condensation rolling off the side and collect on the surface below.

The minute Choji placed Naruto's glass down he felt his stomach leap into his throat and everything stopped. A few gasps were heard from around their table, but he couldn't be bothered to figure out which direction they came from. All he could focus on was Naruto and his reaction.

Which was almost as priceless as Lee's had been when he realized that there was a ring in Sakura's glass. Naruto's head was tilted to the side, his eyes were incredibly wide as he stared at the glass with his mouth open. Sasuke thought he'd heard Naruto make a noise, but he wasn't entirely sure if that was the case or not.

"W-what's this?" Naruto asked, impossibly blue eyes darting up to look at Sasuke, who looked shades paler than he normally did. If that could even happen.

"A... glass of water?" Sasuke told, trying to appear calm.

"But... that," Naruto lifted the glass and pointed to the little ring nestled on the very bottom. "T-that's not supposed to be there."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"B-because I told Choji not to do it to us." Naruto explained, his voice shaky as he placed the glass back on the table.

Upon hearing Naruto's words, Sasuke decided that it was now or never and never was definitely not an option. He stood up on shaking legs and rubbed his hands on his pants in an attempt to calm himself down. It didn't work, of course, but it did make his hands less sweaty and that meant that he could grip the ring box hidden in his jacket pocket easier.

Naruto watched him as he bent over and dug around in the pocket closet to him. He watched Sasuke as he turned around to face him, his eyes betraying the blank expression he wore. Naruto's eyes followed Sasuke as he took the few steps towards him, one hand behind his back.

"What if I did?" Sasuke forced out and, despite the fact that he was looking down at the blond, he felt smaller than he ever had before in his entire life.

"W-what?" Naruto sputtered.

"What If I told Choji to place it in your drink?"

"You wouldn't."

"I would," the raven retorted.

"W-why?"

"Because," Sasuke began, inhaling deeply. He took the final step closer to Naruto and lowered himself to the floor, one knee placed on the off white tile and the other supporting his body as he leaned forward. "I've been wanting to ask this for a long time and I never knew what to do. I didn't know if you wanted something flashy and for people to see or something low key and private, but then you told me how you wanted to play a prank on everyone and I just decided to go with it."

Sasuke coughed, trying to collect himself before he opened his mouth again.

"From the moment I met you I knew that I wanted to be with you. I didn't know how much time I'd get, but I was ready and willing to take whatever you'd give me. When we made it past the first few years I thought for sure that you'd finally come to your senses, but... you never did."

Sasuke couldn't remember the speech he'd prepared. He had it all planned out— he knew exactly what he wanted to say to Naruto and how he wanted to say it. But, his mind was failing him and his tongue wouldn't cooperate with what the words he was trying to form.

"I... fuck, Naruto. I've loved you from the first day in tenth grade when you walked into the room thirty minutes late for second period. I've never felt this way about anyone. Ever. And I don't think I'll ever stop. I understand if you don't want this or if this is too much, but Naruto..."

The entire room fell silent as Sasuke removed his hand from behind his back to reveal the ring he'd picked out for the blond over a year ago. It was a simple band— each of their birth stones set in white gold. It wasn't flashy and it wasn't over the top. The ring was...

"Perfect," Naruto whispered as he joined Sasuke on the floor, his arms wrapping around the raven's waist as he buried his face against his neck. Naruto openly cried into his shoulder— out of both shock and happiness.

"Ask him!" Kiba shouted from behind them. Naruto's body shook as he laughed.

"Will you marry me?" Sasuke asked, pulling back and lightly grasping Naruto's chin with his thumb and forefinger. Everything Sasuke had ever felt was being displayed by his eyes.

Blue eyes were swimming with tears as Naruto wordlessly answered him with a nod and his trademark smile— the same one that he fell in love with the day Naruto casually waltzed into the history class when they were in high school. Sasuke returned the smile with one of his own as he slid the ring onto Naruto's ring finger before he gently pressed his lips to the blonds' for a short but sweet kiss.

The inhabitants of the restaurant clapped behind them. A few sniffles could be heard over the catcalls and whistles that were coming from Kiba. Lee could be heard saying that this Valentine's Day had been the best he'd ever have. Shikamaru agreed with him, even though he hated being put on the spot. Choji once again thanked Naruto for getting him a date with Ino.

**.NS.**

"I wasn't too bad back there, was I?" Sasuke inquired.

"Nah. I thought it was cute," Naruto teased, taking a quick glance down at his hand before he wrapped his arms around Sasuke and rested his head against his shoulder.

"Good. I had this elaborate speech planned out and I completely forgot it when I got down to the floor." Sasuke said.

Naruto's laughter filled the room as he followed Sasuke into their apartment, down the hall, and into the bedroom. The night didn't go as he'd planned, much like Sasuke's speech, but he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

* * *

i didn't know how to end this, but i think i did okay.

thoughts?  
review, please and thank you.  
.

.

.

V


End file.
